


Allure

by AshsHorrorShow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Basically Shinra Has Twisted Friendships and Relationships, Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Romance, Shinzaya is One-Sided, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshsHorrorShow/pseuds/AshsHorrorShow
Summary: There was a certain allure to the people he hung around.





	1. Nice - ShinCel

Fourteen-year-old Shinra Kishitani had a feeling that the dullahan living with him didn’t like him very much. Not that was exactly too much of a shock. A lot of people didn’t seem to like him, usually for very good reasons. 

He could be wrong though. To be honest, it was a little hard to tell at times, seeing as she didn’t have a head. However, the older he got, Shinra liked to think he was beginning to be able to read the dullahan better. Really, Celty could be quite emotive if one knew what to pay attention to. Her wisps of smoke and body language could sometimes say a whole lot more than any spoken statement or facial expression ever could, and he never felt overt hatred from her. But there was a stiff, coldness to her from what he could see sometimes whenever she interacted with him.

Maybe though, as mentioned before, it was just his imagination. But he certainly wouldn’t blame her if she did hate him. After all, he had been there when his father had cut him open with no anesthetic. He had watched like an owl as she twitched and writhed and jerked on the operating table with a sadistic fascination. The argument could be made that he couldn’t of done much given the fact that he was a young child when this occurred. And in a way, he supposed that was true. Nothing he could’ve said back then would make his father stop what he was doing. However that was implying he wanted his father to stop at all, which unfortunately, was not the case. 

For a while, he had been interested in what was hidden within Celty’s anatomy; what she was composed of. It had fascinated him back then. While he would stop his father from approaching the fairy with a scalpel and surgical knife now, he couldn’t say the same at the beginning. Back then, she had nothing more than a somewhat fascinating lab rat to him. And the scientist couldn’t blame the lab rat if it hated him.

It was terrible, he knew, and he wouldn’t try to justify it. But the truth was the truth, no matter how dark and twisted. 

Eventually though, when his father was done admiring Celty and decided to go do other things, Celty went from being an anatomy experiment to a babysitter, his father requiring that Celty take care of Shinra while he was away. 

If he were Celty, he certainly wouldn’t be able to stand being near him, but Celty had always been too nice for her own good. Instead, she had stayed and bought him food (she tried cooking but that had ended up with them having to call the fire department, so he was required to make his own meals) and occasionally played board games with him. She even asked how his days were and made sure he was doing well in school. 

But there was always a coldness to those things. Most of them seemed like they were done out of obligation. She rarely hung around him, unless he followed her around. More in-depth conversation past small talk had to be pushed by him. Her lines, while friendly in nature, were clipped and evasive. 

Maybe a better person than him would take the hint and leave her alone and just allow her to go in and out as she pleased. It wasn't like he necessarily needed her anymore. He knew he could take care of himself. He could go out right now and tell her she could stop pretending and that she could leave whenever she wanted, just telling her to come whenever his father came to keep up the illusion. But Shinra didn’t exactly want to do that. 

After all, she was one of the few figures in his life who was nice to him… even if it were nothing more than an elaborate act. Coldness or not, she did not treat him with an overt meanness and she didn’t call him annoying (well, all that often anyway)... so part of him wanted to cling to that. 

He thought about her niceness often and used it to justify the way he somewhat kept her hostage. Surely she couldn’t hate him completely, right? After all, she did little things that she didn’t necessarily had to do. She got him marinaded sandfish on occasion just because she noticed it was his favorite. She cut off the fat on his meat that he cooked for him because she knew he hated it. She would sometimes sit and watch movies with him. She would tell him to go to bed if she came home late at night to find him still poured over something. Surely some form of care had to come from that?

He hoped so. 

Maybe he was placing his own feelings on her. Maybe because he enjoyed her and her presence and her fear of aliens and her silly quirks he thought that she might be feeling the same way as him. Maybe he wanted to fulfill his fantasy that one day she would see him as more than the creepy kid who stood over her on that operating table. Maybe he wanted her as more than a caretaker. That thought kind of scared him and he placed those feelings and the amount of sexually explicit dreams he had of her as nothing more than teenage hormones, or at the very least being so deprived of any real companionship, his mind thought of it as love. 

Maybe because of his own selfish nature he was not wanting to let her go, finding her companionship one of the best he ever had. 

He also felt like he had a chance. Like maybe one day he could get her to warm up to him. His father could theorize all she wanted that she was an emotionless being and that she only emulated human emotion based on what she observed, but Shinra knew better. He knew that she, like a human, had likes and dislikes and a beautiful personality… 

And maybe if he made her realize that he didn’t see her as just a means to an end or a science project, he could get her to like him back. 

Only time would tell, and to be honest, he was kind of eager for what was to come. 

But for now she was just going to have to deal with him.


	2. Interesting - Shizuo and Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo Heiwajima was interesting. 
> 
> Okay, let him rephrase that. Shizuo's strength was interesting.

Shinra found Shizuo Heiwajima interesting. 

Okay, let him rephrase that: Shizuo’s _strength_ was interesting. The man himself, not so much. It was a paradox that Shinra could never really wrap his mind around. How could someone so odd, be so _ordinary_? Besides his strength, everything about him screamed average. 

For example, while Shizuo wasn’t dumb as a brick like Izaya might vehemently claim, he certainly wasn’t at he and Izaya’s level of intellect, either. Shizuo was in no way ugly, but he didn’t exude anything unique either. He didn’t have the demure and mysterious air that his little brother, Kasuka, carried or the dangerous, pretty looks Izaya had. Shizuo was handsome, sure, but if one looked for a little bit in the city, he or she could find someone just as attractive or more with ease. 

He supposed when Shizuo wasn’t throwing vending machines at individuals or threatening to punch him through the wall, he would say Shizuo was nice, or at the very least, nicer than people gave him credit for. But even his niceness was boring. Celty being so nice was fascinating because it was unexpected. A human being naturally expected something as inhuman as her to be mean and nasty, but she wasn’t. She was nicer than any human being he had ever met really. It’s what made her fascinating. Shizuo’s niceness was just the average, expected amount for a human and so it didn’t inspire any thought or inspiration within him. 

If he didn’t count Shizuo’s tendency to get mad at the drop of a hat or his strength, he couldn’t even say the guy had any interesting personality quirks or hidden talents or anything like that. The only thing about him that would really spark any interest within someone was the fact that he was the brother of a famous movie star, and that didn’t really say much about him as a person. 

Shinra had no doubt, if they lived in some parallel universe where Shizuo didn’t have his superhuman strength, he and the blond would probably not be friends. Shinra probably wouldn’t even spare the guy a glance, really. 

A mean statement, sure, but he wasn’t completely heartless, he thought. He was pretty sure that Shizuo felt the exact same way about him.

He knew Shizuo found him weird and a creep and an annoyance and all the other things people called him. Shizuo would even go as far as to blatantly comment that he was no better than Izaya sometimes, and given how Shizuo felt about Izaya, Shinra highly doubted that was a compliment. 

But no matter how annoying Shizuo found him, he needed Shinra. Time and time again, Shizuo got himself hurt and needed medical attention, and Shinra was the only person who would offer him free medical service, so long as he could research him a bit whenever he did. 

To him, it seemed like a fair trade. Friendship was a two-way street right? Shizuo got free medical attention from him, and Shinra got to study the strength he found so interesting. Shinra to Shizuo was a free service, Shizuo to Shinra was a fascinating toy. Sure, it could be described as an unhealthy friendship, the two of them being leeches with one another, but hey, he liked to think that made them interesting.


	3. Enigma - Izaya and Shinra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya Orihara was an enigma.

Izaya Orihara was an enigma to Shinra.

Not that this was an original statement by any means. He was pretty sure every person who’d ever met Izaya was perplexed by him in some way, shape, or form. Every person also seemed to hold a vastly different opinion on him. Some seemed to find him intelligent, charming, and handsome. Others found him schemey, manipulative, and cruel. To be honest, Shinra saw him as all of those things and then some. He was a bad person who managed to have a few likable qualities. 

In that way, Shinra couldn’t help but relate to him.

Shinra found Izaya an enigma in different ways than everyone else. For one thing, the dichotomy between Izaya and Shizuo had always slightly amused him. Because, really, Shizuo should be the more fascinating person. He was the one who was basically a living Superman. But take away his super-strength and his anger issues, and one would realize Shizuo was one of the most boringly average guys ever.

Meanwhile, Izaya was way more fascinating, despite being a normal human and in a way, easier for Shinra to talk to. He was more intelligent, had the reflexes of a goddamn cheetah, and was full of personality. 

He couldn’t help but find it amusing to whenever he heard Izaya call himself a god. He knew Izaya was being somewhat metaphorical when he went into such spiels, but he could feel an underlying realness to the line. Shizuo was an abnormal person who wanted nothing more than to be normal, and Izaya was a normal person who wanted to beyond normal. And if he couldn’t get that through powers, then he would make up for it with his personality. 

Izaya was always leaving him guessing, as the man was all over the place sometimes as far as personality went. The man was incredibly talented, and yet he couldn’t seem to see that constantly picking fights with Shizuo was basically a suicide mission. 

Especially for the time Shinra had met him, Izaya was incredibly mature and knew how to thread words that could make people either really smitten, or really weary, with him an instant. But Shinra also knew from first-hand experience that Izaya could also be incredibly childish when he wanted to be.

One day, during one of their Biology Club sessions, Shinra had made the mistake of bringing a spinning office chair with him. That was the most unproductive day of club ever, as Izaya seemed much more content spinning and sliding around in that chair than he did talking Biology with Shinra.

Izaya was a pretty mean person. Calling people cruel names and blackmailing them seemed to come out so easily for them. Shinra had witnessed first hand him toy with people’s feelings like a cat did with a mouse it was torturing. While Shinra could see Izaya’s point about Shizuo’s violence being a problem, he also knew the man instigated Shizuo so much, that Shinra didn’t really blame the other man for getting mad at Izaya, so he held little pity during the rare times Shizuo actually managed to injure Izaya. 

However, he’d also seen Izaya be nice. To his sisters, for one thing, but also to him. A lot of people were always shocked when they found out Izaya was his friend and would always try to slyly ask if he was somehow being manipulated into being with Izaya all the time. To which he would chuckle and say no.

Strangely enough, Izaya never pulled pranks on him, nor was he relentlessly cruel to him either. Sure, they got into some name calling wars with one another sometimes, but Shinra actually found that to be more of a bonding experience really than anything with any real bite to it. But Izaya had never stepped over the line with him. In fact, Izaya still even tried to keep contact with him, even now.

Shinra wondered why this was the case… and then realized that he was the only person besides maybe Kine, Mairu, and Kururi that Izaya seemed to genuinely like. In fact, as far as he knew, he was the only friend Izaya had. He was one of the few human beings Izaya liked.

Sometimes, he suspected the feelings went beyond just simple liking, too. Touches that lasted too long. A line that seemed somewhat out of place every now and then. His loyalty despite how little time they have spent together in recent years.

And Shinra couldn’t help but _love_ that.

All his life, he was always regarded as the weird kid. The kid no one wanted to be around. And even now, most of his life was spent with people who he liked way more than they probably liked him back. And he’d been fine with that. But he had to admit, there was a certain satisfaction with it being reversed. For someone to like him more than he liked them. 

Izaya was so powerful of a man, but he was also lonely. Shinra could tell when he hung around him sometimes. The man was careful to keep it hidden, but Shinra could see through the facade better than most people could. And that is what brought another level of thrill to it all. 

Because Shinra didn’t need Izaya. He had several other people he cared about who he could fall back on if he needed them. Celty alone, was good enough for him. 

But in a way, Izaya relied on him. In a way, Izaya needed him. 

He knew Izaya didn’t want him to leave.

And Shinra couldn’t help but find that the funniest of all the paradoxes with Izaya.

The one person Izaya seemed to like, could hardly give a damn about him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of terrible. I've had this idea for a while for Shinra, as I find his relationships with the characters around him interesting. Second chapter will involve Shizuo. 
> 
> I hope y'all appreciate this to a degree though because my PC is broken but I had this finished so I am using a SCHOOL COMPUTER at the moment to upload fanfiction. Loyalty. 
> 
> Also, I do not approve of Shinra's behavior in this. This is incredibly unhealthy behavior (even if it ends up working out for him in the end) but I don't necessarily see Shinra as a very moral human being. Like, he might be no Izaya, but he's not much better. Lol.
> 
> As always, critique is wanted and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
